


Fuu's Goodbye

by HeartBrokenVeggieHearts



Category: Samurai Champloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartBrokenVeggieHearts/pseuds/HeartBrokenVeggieHearts
Summary: Years after the trio went their separate ways, Fuu passes away. Her daughter Min finds herself alone, with no purpose except to fulfill her mother's dying wish; Deliver two letters to her old traveling companions, a samurai with glasses named Jin, and a wild fighter from the Ryukyu Islands named Mugen. With such a difficult task and infinite distractions, will Min succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers! Welcome to our collaborative fanfic featuring the daughter of your favorite tea-house worker!
> 
> This story is brought to you by HeartbrokenCandyHearts and KindredVeggies.
> 
> Posts may be sporadic as it's difficult enough to juggle writing with school and work, but imagine how much harder it is when you have to co-write a story with someone else who ALSO has school and a job? I know. Pretty damn difficult. 
> 
> Don't let this discourage you though! We both love Samurai Champloo and we promise to do it's fans justice.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Samurai Champloo :(

Min shuffled down the dirt path leading to the tiny shop that formerly housed her late mother. She slid the paper door open and rubbed her puffy, red eyes.

“Where are they?” She muttered to herself. She opened drawers and slammed them impatiently, shuffling through various knick knacks her mother had collected over the years.

“She said they were in here…” she growled, “The right corner of the shop.” She looked to the corner of the room where a small table resided, “The right corner….” She strode forwards and knelt down, the smooth fabric of her dark brown kimono sliding under her knees. She pushed the table aside and shoved her small fingers in between two creaky floorboards.

“Of course she did,” Min said to herself, a small smirk on her lips. Her mother was always like that, a woman who hid her emotions well and kept her past locked away in the recessed of her mind. Min pulled back with all her might, popping her elbow. “OW! DAMNIT!” She shook out her arm and glared at the floorboard. She sat back and crossed her legs, the light pink flowers across her kimono widenening.

After a minute of brainstorming, she finally pulled a small pink katana from her waist line and wedged it in between the boards, then leaned on it with all of her weight. The floorboard suddenly popped up, a few splinters of wood flying outwards. “YESSS!” She cheered, throwing her hands up in the air, exposing her tan forearms. She leaned over and peeked beneath the rickety wood, spotting a small wooden box. Min shoved her arm beneath the floor and eagerly felt the tips of her fingers graze the dusty surface. She grunted and wiggled her butt to shove her arm and shoulder further into the small slot, finally wrapping her fingers around the corner then pulling it little by little into her palm. Gripping the box, she wriggled backwards pulling the box to the surface.

The box was dark, about the size of her thigh, and had a small sunflower painted on the lid. Min slid her finger into the thin crevice and lifted the top, setting it back on its squeaky hinges. Inside were folded sheets of paper, yellow with age. “Mom, I will fulfill your wish.” Min whispered to the box, closing the top and hugging it tightly to her chest, “I promise.”

Min stood tall, a new fire burning in her eyes. She tucked the box beneath her arms and strutted out of the store, her wooden sandals tapping the floor like small hooves. The sun had already started to set, but Min was set on finding the samurai master her mother had spoken about in the last moments of her life.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
Min sighed and slumped over as she walked, “I’m so hungry.” She whined, her stomach growled in agreement. Her hand clenched her midsection as she stood up straight and looked around the small village she had called home since she was born. A store stood on the corner of a crossroads in the center of town, this was the dumpling shop. Min had frequented the shop regularly with her mother, who used to reminisce about how it reminded her a lot of home and her childhood friends. Min pushed the high-set curtain aside and walked in, sitting down at a table on the floor. She fished around her pocket for all the money she had left, only two gold pieces. “Shit.” She let out a sigh and put one gold piece in the box and left the other out for dinner.

An old woman plodded up to her table, “What is it you want?” She asked apathetically.

“One plate of dumplings and tea-.”

“Okay.” The old woman cut her off and shuffled to the back.

“Tsch.” Min clicked her teeth, “Old hag.” She hissed under her breath. Looking down at her gold piece, she felt eyes burning into the top of her head. She glanced at the door, to the kitchen, then up at a boy that was about her age, sixteen, sitting at a table in the other corner of the restaurant, he glanced up from his tea and gave her a hard glare.

“What?” He snapped.

“What?” She retorted. She glared back at him, looking him up and down, “You have an issue?”

“No.” He said quietly, sipping his tea and looking back down at his food, then ahead, avoiding eye contact.

‘“Hmph…. Good.” She sneered, as the old woman set down her food. She gave the woman the gold piece, “I’m expecting change back.” She said.

“Yeah, yeah.” The woman waved her off, heading to the back once again.

Silence engulfed the shop, Min munched on her dumplings and so did the boy. She glanced over and saw him staring at her, “STOP LOOKING AT ME!” Min exploded, standing up with the slam of her hands on the table.

The boy’s eyebrow twitched, “You’re making a scene.” He said calmly setting both his hands down on the table.

“Good!” She spat. “Now where’s that old hag with my change?” She slinked towards the entrance to the back.

The boy stood up quickly then blocked her from entering, he put a hand on her forehead, “That’s for employees only. Have respect.” He said sternly.

“Respect this.” Min snapped, swinging her leg up, kicking him where it hurts. The boy squeaked and fell to his knees, “Now, I’m gonna go get my money. Watch.” She gave him a firm kick to the side, sending him flying into a table. She grinned and pushed the long curtain aside that led to the back.

A few minutes later she came out with three gold pieces, the boy stood tall at the exit, his sword unsheathed, “Woman, I am Ryuu Hachiro eighth son of the Ryuu Clan, apprentice at the most prestigious dojo in Japan, master swordsmen, aspiring samura-.”

Min let out a loud yawn and walked calmly past him, “Whatever, Rio Hakito.”

Hachiro’s eyes widened, “H-Hey! Wait!”

Min took off into a sprint, “Later Habiko!”

“Hey! HEY! WOMAN!” He felt his cheeks turn red with anger and embarrassment as he saw his fellow villagers stare at him, he rarely spoke let alone yelled. This woman… She turned me into someone I’m not… Calm down. He thought, taking in a deep breath and sheathing his sword. He looked down the path with his deep brown eyes and began to walk away from the shop.

Min cackled as she sprinted down a wooded path, “Too easy! Underestimate me because I’m a woman, tsch. Try again!” She mused to herself. She skidded to a stop as a small traditional style building came into sight. There was a wrap around walkway riddled with bridges. Small streams and waterfalls intertwined below the bridges and platforms. Min slowly walked up the wooden stairs, her sandals clicking against the wood, echoing off the dark blue walls on the outside of the small building. She reached the sliding paper door, a wooden sign hung neatly next to it, “Dojo.” Min read out loud to herself. “Public domain.” She said shrugging. She slid the door open with a loud CLACK.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
“So what brings you to my dojo?” The elderly man with glasses greeted, sipping at a steaming cup of tea. He gestured at the small mat across from him for Min to take a seat.

As she plopped down she immediately got to the point, “I’m looking for a samurai, supposedly he is one of the best masters in Japan, his name is Jin. Do you know him?” Min asked bluntly, not bothering with manners.

Something sparked in the old samurai’s eye, “And where exactly did you hear a rumor like that? If you are looking for a master, you should know I refuse to teach women, it is a man’s duty to fight, and a woman’s to raise the children.”

“Tsch,” Min rolled her eyes, “S o you’re the infamous Jin, she told me you would be like that.”

He raised an eyebrow, “She?”

“My mother, Fuu.”

Jin set down his teacup with a loud clink.

Min continued, “She said you were traditional up the ass and—”

“Where is she now?” He interrupted, ignoring the insult. He looked Min straight in the eye.

She wondered what kind of relationship her mother could have possibly have with a man like this. “Dead.” She finally answered, sighing, “She’s dead.”

There was an awkward pause as Jin looked at the ceiling.

“Oh hello there!” A woman entered the room carrying a new pot of tea. “Who is this lovely little sunflower?” She asked, her eyes crinkling as she smiled in Min’s direction.

Min sneered and Jin winced.

“I am going out to meditate,” Jin stated, his voice suddenly much quieter than before, but still firm enough to indicate that he did not want to be followed. He left the room through the back door, sliding the paper screen shut behind him.

“Don’t take it personally,” the woman reassured Min, “sometimes he just gets grumpy.”

Min made a move for the door but was quickly blocked. “I just finished making dinner, you should join me.

Understanding how stubborn a woman could be when protecting something, Min backed down and agreed to dinner with a small nod of her head.

“Perfect!” The woman clapped her hands, “Just sit anywhere you like, I’ll be right back after I go fetch my son from his crib.”

Min hesitantly looked around the kitchen, pausing by the portrait depicting a young woman stuffing her face with rice, countless empty bowls surrounded her. She doesn’t look ladylike at all, my kind of woman. What she didn’t notice was the girl’s familiar pink kimono decorated with yellow flowers. Then the aroma of perfectly grilled eel hit her nose and Min’s mouth began to water.

“I hope you like eel, it’s my husband’s favorite dish.”

Min spun around, “You made this wonderful smell!?” Her eyes grew wide in appreciation of the woman’s cooking skills.

“I will take that as a yes.” The woman chuckled.

Wait a minute…

“I’m sorry…Ma’am, but I don’t think I ever learned your name. I’m Min.” She bowed.

“Well it has been lovely to meet you Min, my name is Shino and this is my son Juyuu. Now that introductions are out of the way, let’s eat.” Shino sat her little boy in her lap and began to feed him small bites of white rice topped with an unidentifiable mush.

Min scrunched her nose slightly at the color; it’s probably something specifically for babies, I shouldn’t make a big deal out of it, after all Shino is being kind enough to feed me.

The dinner started off as slightly awkward, with neither of the participants, besides Juyuu, making much of any noise. Desperate to get her mind off of Jin and his strange behavior, Min created and kept the conversation going with small talk. Despite trying to concentrate on what a good meal Shino had prepared, as well as appearing interested in Shino’s stories from the old days, Min kept focusing on when she would be able to speak with Jin. By the time Min had managed to get Jin off of her mind, she realized she had already four bowls of eel and rice.

“Shino-san,” Min began, crafting an idea in her head, “You said this was your husband’s favorite meal right?”

“That’s right; we actually met at an eel stand, so it’s a sentimental meal…” Shino drifted off, no doubt reliving her memories. Taking advantage of her host’s momentary distraction, Min offered to take Jin a bowl before it grew cold. “Of course dear, thank you for being so considerate” Shino excused her from the table, still caught up in her nostalgia.

Min grabbed a bowl, sloppily filled it with rice, and headed out of the same door Jin left an hour earlier. Searching the small garden for Jin’s dark blue kimono, Min stumbled upon a stone path. She followed the winding stones until she reached a tree a few yards back from the top of the hill where Jin sat, meditating as he faced the ocean below a sharp, and sudden drop off.

“You look so much like your mother, yet you act so much like your father.” He sighed, making Min jump with his sudden declaration.

She stepped forward, sitting next to him and roughly thrusting the bowl into his lap along with a pair of chopsticks, not offering any explanation. “You knew my father?”

“I did,” he admitted, ”although it has been a lifetime since I saw either of them. We were once traveling companions.”

“Traveling companions?” Min asked, intrigued by the notion that her mother and father had once been close enough with Jin for him to accompany them on a journey.

“It started in a small tea shop,” he began, “that was actually the first time any of us had met. Your mother Fuu was a waitress back in those days, and your father and I happened upon the same location by pure coincidence. I don’t know exactly what happened between your parents before I arrived, but by that point your father had already beaten up several samurai and was looking to fight the local yakuza.”

“Then where do you come in?” Min interrupted.

“He fought me instead.” Jin said simply.

“But why?”

“Because he couldn’t have fought the yakuza then, I had already killed them all.”

Min went silent, finally realizing the extent of Jin’s skill. “Then what happened? If you were trying to kill each other, then how in the world did you end up traveling together?”

“Well in our scuffle we ended up burning down the tea house and getting imprisoned by the governor, the same governor whose son your father beat up, and the same governor who yakuza I had killed.”

“You two beat up the governor’s son and killed his best samurai in a single afternoon?”

Jin continued this time, ignoring Min’s comment. “Your mother ended up helping us escape before we could be executed, and that’s when she made us a bet, a bet that would change all of our lives.”

Min raised her eyebrow, skeptical of his severity, “What kind of bet could be that drastic?”

“Because she helped us escape, she felt she deserved something in return. Fuu told us that if she flipped a coin and it landed heads up then she would leave us alone to kill each other in battle, but if it landed on tails, then we would be her bodyguards as long as she was searching for the samurai who smells of sunflowers.”

Min gasped, “You are one of the bodyguards?! She told me that story countless times, I can’t believe you were really one of the men that went with her.” Min sat in shock. My mother always spoke so highly of her bodyguards, calling them the most precious friends she had ever met.

She pulled out a letter from inside her kimono, looking at the name written on the front in her mom’s delicate handwriting. She took a deep breath and gazed at the waves crashing into the rocks, clutching the thick envelope one last time before holding it out to Jin. He slowly reached out and took it from her shaking fingers, opening it with one swift motion. The ocean continued to flow back and forth, sending a salty spray into the air.

Jin’s eyebrows furrowed, and then raised; his emotions showing clearly on his face for the first time in years. He removed another smaller envelope, setting it aside as he finished reading Fuu’s letter.

Reaching up a taking Min’s hand he finally spoke, “Take this envelope,” He insisted, placing the paper in Min’s hand. “Mugen lives over the mountains by the sea, you must travel and deliver this to him.”

“Mugen? Who’s Mugen?” Min asked, intrigued by the name written on the second letter

“A friend of your mother’s,” Jin explained, “someone very close to her, hence it is extremely important that you deliver this.”

Min felt taken aback, she thought her journey ended when she entered this dojo, but apparently not. “Well where am I supposed to find this Mugen? Why do I have to deliver this anyway? I don’t even know the guy!”

Jin pursed his lips, “Do it for your mother.”

Min’s protests fell silent. For my mother, I’d do anything for you, mom...

“Fine, I’ll do it,” she relented, pocketing the letter, “But you still haven’t told me where I am supposed to find him.”

“Over the mountains there is a small fishing village, there you will find an blind woman named Sarah. She will direct you the rest of the way.”

“A blind woman? Really?”

Min’s sarcasm fell on deaf ears, “Come on,” beckoned Jin, motioning for her to stand. “Before you go, I have an idea.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Hachiro pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against, beginning to make his way up the steep incline.

Jin put his hand on his knees and slowly stood, his joints cracking with age. “Hachiro.” He said, not even sparing a glance towards his pupil.

Hachiro stopped and bowed, “Master, I-.”

“Was eavesdropping.” Jin finished. He turned and put his arms behind his body, the long sleeves of his kimono draping to the ground. “Tell me, are you interested in this story enough to do me a favor? Like accompanying this young woman on during her travels?”

Hachiro looked up, surprised, “Master… Of course! Anything.” He said standing up quickly, his head still bowed. He was a young man, about nineteen years old, who had been training with Jin since he was a young boy; Jin was his idol. Hachiro always did his best to please his master and, ultimately, to become his master.

Min stood up and crossed her arms across her chest, “Oh what a noble samurai.” She mocked, her grin revealing a chipped bottom tooth.

Hachiro felt his body go rigid, realizing Min’s identity, his head snapped up, “Y-You.” He stammered. “Master, this girl is a thief, an inappropriate, improper woman. You can’t expect me to soil my reputation accompanying such a-a-...”

“A what?” Jin asked, taking a step forwards, gripping the hilt of his sword.

Hachiro flinched, “M-Master…” He dropped to one knee.

Min stepped forward and put her hands on her hips, “Back off, I don’t need some guy protecting my honor or some foolishness like that.” She said looking between Hachiro’s face of shock and Jin’s resting face of disapproval.

Jin slid his hand off on the hilt and let it fall to his side, “Very well, then.” A small smirk spread across his lips, “You really are a lot like him.” A sigh escaped his lungs before he nodded to the both of them, “I expect you both to depart tomorrow morning. Good luck on your journey, I hope you find him without difficulty.” He bowed to Min, who awkwardly bowed back.

Hachiro’s jaw dropped, Master bowing to a vagabond like her? What the hell? He thought, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

Min walked past Hachiro, setting her hand under his chin, closing his mouth for him, “See you tomorrow morning, partner.” She said, the last word stinging like a slap to the face.

Hachiro stood on the cliff by himself, looking over the village into the sky, “Why me?” He complained, rubbing his temples before turning his back and making his way to the dojo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! We love to see your feedback so feel free to comment.**

**k, love you, bye <3 **

-H.B.V.H.


	2. Rags and Riches

This story is brought to you by HeartbrokenCandyHearts and KindredVeggies.

Disclaimer: We don't own Samurai Champloo :(

The two teens walked down the road on opposite sides. Min carried a small bag that hung across her body, the only things inside were the box and three gold pieces she snagged from that old lady the day before.

She glanced at Hachiro, "So before we go too far on this journey, let's do a cash count."

"Cash count?" Hachiro cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've got four gold pieces so we should be okay for a while, how about you?" She asked while fishing the four coins out of her bag and flashing them quickly before returning them to a hidden pouch.

Hachiro didn't bother looking impressed, "I have no money."

Min stopped suddenly and stuck her head out narrowing her eyes, "What? You have NO money? Are you shitting me?!" She clenched her fists. "God, now you're just extra baggage I have to take care of!"

Hachiro let out a huff, "Take care of me? That's not a woman's job."

Min smiled and stopped abruptly, putting her hands behind her back, giggling, "You know what… you're right!"

Hachiro stopped and looked back at her, "Really?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah! I guess I was just being stubborn." She said shrugging, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Hachiro blushed a little in return, "Okay, well, let me protect you." he nodded.

They continued walking, and soon broke free of their home village into the expansive fields of tall, thick grass peppered with wildflowers.

"Beautiful area isn't it?" He said, giving her a sweet smile.

Min nodded, her light brown eyes squinting slightly, "I think we'll really get along if-."

Hachiro suddenly felt a tight sensation around his throat. His eyes widened as he reached for his sword, but he ended up grabbing the hand that already beat him to the hilt. He flailed around, trying to grab his attacker.

Min flung Hachiro's sword deep into the the field's tall grass before sweeping his legs from underneath him and slamming his body to the ground. She flipped him over like a rag doll then grabbed him by the wrists placing a foot firmly on the center of his back. She pulled his arms back, and he let out a squeal.

"Don't ever tell me where my place is ever again! EVER! You hear me, idiot?!" She roared.

Hachiro gritted his teeth, his face bright red. "I-I hate you." he muttered. "I hate you so much."

"WHAT?!" she yelled, jerking Hachiro's arms back a little farther.

Hachiro let out a cry, "Okay! Okay! Get off!" He panted through the pain, "I'm sorry!"

Min stepped off of him and shoved his arms down to the ground. "Know your place." She spat.

Hachiro stood up on wobbly legs and shuffled over to his sword that stuck straight out of the ground. He pulled it out and wiped the dirt off the blade looking over as the short girl stalked away down the path. The bottom of her kimono was torn and her wooden sandals chipped and splintering. Her light brown hair was braided in a thick line down her back, small curls and frizzes sticking out, becoming more frequent towards the bottom where it was tied tightly by a small brown ribbon.

Min pulled out the pins on the side of her head, letting her hair fall into her face. She twisted the hair back up and made an 'X' with the pins. Her step size became smaller and her cheeks cooled down, her rage beginning to pass. She could feel Hachiro's presence behind her, his swaying figure practically radiating shame. Soon their tired bodies made it to a large village. The houses were monstrous and gaudy, each one stories tall with traditional curved roofs. Min frowned and looked back at Hachiro who seemed to be thinking the same thing she was.

"This place is going to be way too expensive." Min said.

Hachiro sighed and shrugged, "It doesn't hurt to check." He gestured with his hands towards a large inn down the street.

"It hurts to lose daylight, we need to find someplace to sleep." Min mumbled, stopping and crossing her arms.

Hachiro kept his distance from her, "then I'll find one myself."

Min burst with laughter, "And then what? I have all the money. You think you're just going to samurai chop your way into some hotel here?"

Hachiro's face boiled. He turned around and stormed off, "just stay here, I'll go find it myself." He grumbled. He slinked down the cobblestone path, a strange sight for a Japanese village. He looked into the window of an inn, it seemed warm and welcoming, before walking inside.

Min wandered down the empty streets, an ominous wind whipped passed making her shiver; winter was coming soon and at night was the coldest. "Jeez baka, hurry up." She grumbled to herself.

As her skin broke out in bumps against the cold, the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. Min felt it was more than just the cold, she was being watched. She looked over to a window in one of the large houses. The house was painted a deep red with a large, paper door. The front step was guarded by two clay samurai. There was a small, old man gazing out of the window from the second floor, but he quickly closed the paper blinds when she noticed his probing eyes. "The hell..?" she wondered to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and karate chop the phantom's wrist. "I see you!" She yelled, stopping and letting out a sigh, "So I was right, hm?"

Hachiro put his hand on the back of his neck, "Yeah, I suppose. We have enough money for a night…"

Min's eyebrows lifted with interest.

"The price is three gold pieces."

Min's eyebrows dropped as she furrowed her brow, "Screw that. Let's go." She clopped away, her fists clenched. "Three gold pieces, what do they have in there that's worth three gold pieces, baths in pure poppy oil? Tsch, bullshit." She continued to muttered under her breath, shaking her head with every step.

Hachiro began to follow, his hand instinctively gripping the hilt of his sword; the village was completely silent. This place isn't right. He thought to himself. The pair wandered into a thick wood, where the ground was flat and the trees tall. There was a half moon, shining silver light through the fat branches.

Min dropped her bag by a thick tree and laid down by its base. "Goodnight." She said, her body draped over a thick root.

Hachiro raised an eyebrow, "Uhh, should we not build a shelter or fire?" He loosened the grip on his sword, letting his hand slide down to his side.

Min sat up and began to unwrap her kimono, "You can. You can do whatever you want. I'm going to sleep, I'm too cold to be awake." she complained, shrugging the brown fabric from her shoulders.

Hachiro shielded his eyes and sighed, setting his sword down beside a tree then laying down. Min rolled herself up into a little burrito, her back facing Hachiro. He looked at the stars through the trees, what was so special about this girl that master would put him on such a useless mission? He scanned the area, propping himself up on his elbows, though the village was about a mile away he still felt uneasiness surrounding him. It's probably just nerves, this is my first time out of the village without Master. He thought to himself. These repetitive thoughts in his head gave him some peace of mind before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Finally, Hachiro's breath became deeper and slower, making Min grin. She sat up, her makeshift kimono-blanket sliding off. She crawled over to Hachiro, her breasts and hips tightly wound in cloth wraps. She stalked around his sleeping body, inspecting his sword. Nothing suspicious, she concluded. She began to wriggle back to her spot before spotting a small velvet pouch peeking out from behind his kimono over his chest. Her eyes sparkled with intrigue, she crept towards him and lowered herself over his body. She slowly reached a shaky hand to his chest, gripping the top of the pouch with her fingers. Her eyes glanced over, Hachiro's eyes were closed. She looked back to her hand and began to drag to small bag out of his top, it emerged flawlessly. Min let out a small giggle, shoving her fingers in between the drawstrings. She felt a hand grip her wrist,

"Min." Hachiro growled. Min smirked mischievously and scuttled away pulling the bag open, "No! Min!"

Min let out a loud cackle as she violently tore it open. Her playful attitude completely dropped as she saw the contents of the bag.

"You…" She flipped the bag over, sending the copious amounts of gold pieces clattering to the ground. "YOU." She chucked the bag forwards into his eyes, springing up towards him, kicking him straight in the gut, sending him stumbling back. He hit a tree and let out a cough, sliding down to his butt. "LIAR LIAR LIAR!" She sprinted towards him, her fist connecting with his chubby cheek.

Hachiro saw stars. He stood up shakily, and leaned against the tree.

"I… Can explain…" He choked out. "Wait."

Min clenched her throbbing fist, "Shut up!"

Hachiro felt another fist give a hard blow to his head then his vision went black.

Hachiro's head ached and eyes burned, his head felt like it was going to float away into the stratosphere. His body shifted on the ground as he reached to find something to help him support his weight. Gripping a tree, he sat up holding his forehead.

"What happened?" he grumbled. His eyes began to focus on a figure against a trunk across from him.

Min sat cross-legged, chewing on a fresh piece of fruit.

"Good morning, you fraud." She said holding up the pouch, jingling the coins within. "I thought you didn't have any money, that's why we were sleeping in the middle of nowhere, freezing to death!"

Hachiro rubbed his temples and sighed, "Once again, you were so brash not to realize that I have an explanation." He looked over to her, his eyes filled with hatred, "I was given this money by Jin." Min raised an eyebrow, obviously not impressed.

"He gave me the money because once we travel all the way to this to 'Mugen' guy's house, he might need some persuasion to even listen to what we have to say." Hachiro smiled triumphantly, "so, do you see why I couldn't give you the money? I have my reasons." He said shrugging smugly, obviously proud of himself.

Min threw the pit of the fruit at him, nailing him right in the middle of his already bruised forehead.

"Listen, dumbass. You shouldn't have lied to me in the first place. Do you really feel the need to keep even the smallest shit from me? If you had just told me you had money but we couldn't use it, I wouldn't have gotten mad last night. So, really you're the one in the wrong, so maybe your reasons are stupid." She scratched her chest then stood up with a yawn, her brown kimono covered in dust. "Well, let's get going!" She exclaimed with a smirk. "...Hachi."

Hachiro's eye twitched with irritation, "Where's all my money now?" He asked, ignoring the stupid nickname.

Min shrugged and began walking towards the path that lead to the village, "I dunno." Her sandals shuffled against the dirt path where Hachiro closely followed her.

"Woman," He quickened his steps to approach her side. "Where is the money?"

Min shrugged again, "Aren't samurais not supposed to care about that kind of stuff or something? You sure are a bad samurai."

Hachiro felt his cheeks heat up, his face glowed crimson."You don't know what kind of samurai I am!" He shook with anger, sometimes he even asked himself the same question. He had never been a truly noble samurai, his attitude was not cool, he was far too skittish. Shaking off these thoughts, he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"How about I show you?" He said seriously, his demeanor resembling Jin's, "Once I do, then you'll show me where the money is."

Min stopped, her eyes sparkling with interest, "Hmmm, sounds like a deal. Though, I don't know where your money is." She said with a wink. "Come on big man, you have first strike, or are samurais above beating women?"

The sword slid out out of its hilt, the blade sparkling in the orange sunrise.

"You're no woman." Hachiro said. Min's silhouetted figure shook as she let out a cackle. Hachiro lunged forward, his blade reaching Min's side in the blink of an eye.

"Whoop!" Min exclaimed, easily dodging the amateur attack. "Tsch," She clicked with her tongue. She jumped off of the hilt of his sword, gliding over him. She hit the ground and spun around, sweeping Hachiro's legs out from beneath him. He caught himself with a hand and flipped backwards away from the girl.

He glared at her, his deep brown eyes glancing left to right, looking for an attack plan. Before he could make a decision, Min's wooden sandal was already lodged into his gut sending him flying back into a tree. He swung his sword out, then lunged forwards once again. Min twirled past his blade like a ballerina and leaped up into the air, kicking down onto his shoulder and launching herself off to a safe distance.

Hachiro let out a grunt as he gripped his shoulder. She's fast, but most of her skills seem to be leg oriented, he analyzed. Before he could finish thinking, he heard Min's rapid footsteps approaching, but from where? He had zoned out. Such a severe mistake, he scolded. He whipped his head around looking for the girl, his shoulder throbbed and his stomach clenched with pain. He felt her body drop down directly behind him and he swung around, his sword promptly lodging itself into a tree. He tried to wiggle it out but failed. In the meantime Min kicked his arm away and shoved him back with a solid shove from her other foot, which Hachiro gripped tightly. He pulled her by her ankle, flinging her into a tree.

Min felt the air leave her lungs, letting out a wheeze. She grabbed Hachiro's kimono and pulled him forwards, swinging with her other arm. She had much more arm strength than Hachiro had anticipated. He released her leg and caught her fist, they stood locked for a second before backing away from each other, panting.

"You're fighting is too sporadic. You're really a pain to fight." Hachiro said, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple.

Min raised an eyebrow, "Tsch, you're so boring, so traditional." She cracked her knuckles in her hand, "Come on, catch me with that blade," she said, glancing over to the sword, still resting in the tree.

"Gladly." Hachiro used all his might and pulled his sword out from the tree. He stumbled forwards clumsily and caught himself by sticking the ground with his sword. He was still off balance from the day before where he had been ambushed by Min, yet even in an anticipated fight he was having difficulty getting a single hit on her.

"You're fast," he said, already tired.

Min looked at him unamused, "Of course I am, I've been fighting my whole life."

"As have I." He retorted, straightening up from his position hunched over his sword. He wondered why she had to fight her whole life, his reason was fairly obvious in his opinion. He was the eighth son, he had to prove his worth and honor to his father. Hachiro pulled his sword out of the ground, "Let's continu-."

Suddenly, glass shattering and screams could be heard from within the village.

"The hell?" Min uttered, she hadn't even noticed how close their fight had brought them to the village from the day before. A scream for help could be heard faintly from within the village's maze of mansions.

"Sounds like something bad's happening…" Hachiro said, trailing off towards the end.

"You're right, we should go around the village. It'll take us a little bit longer, but I think it'll be worth it- HEY! HEY! GET BACK HERE! HACHIRO!" Min's eyebrow twitched with irritation, "Tsch." The samurai had already taken off into the village, his sound of his wooden sandals fading off into the distance.

"Fine then." She grumbled, lazily making her way to the village's streets, "Baka."

Don't forget to review! It really helps a lot, sometimes one sweet review is all we need to bust out another 5,000 word chapter. So let's take a a gander, will your review be that one?


	3. Right Hooks and Booze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is brought to you by HeartbrokenCandyHearts and KindredVeggies.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Samurai Champloo :(

Large houses and elegant shops whizzed by Hachiro as he sprinted down the cobblestone streets. The sound of panic and clattering objects came closer and became more detailed. He turned right then skidded to a stop.

"Shit!" He spat under his breath before scuttling back behind a wall. He peaked out at the scene that unfolded. A burly man stood tall over two shopkeepers who held brooms in self-defense.

"We told you we can't help you here! Our governor won't allow it!" Said the old woman in a shaky voice. A younger girl stood next to her, her body was thin and she wore an expensive, blue kimono adorned with silken ribbon around her waist. Her face was gentle and pale, her jaw curving romantically all the way to her ear. Hachiro was stunned at the girl's beauty, a fantastic change from the vagabond he had been traveling with for the past day and a half. He was taken aback by the shine of her jet black hair, the way it was twisted up to the back of her head so simply. He was snapped out of it as the younger girl stepped forwards.

"Please, sir," She begged gripping her broom a little bit tighter, her knuckles turning white. "If we let you in, our governor will have us shunned or sent to a brothel!" Even the thought of a beautiful, gentle girl like her in a brothel sent chill up Hachiro's spine. The large man took a step forwards grabbing the girls broom in one swift motion, making her cry out in fear.

The man broke the broom between his giant hands then tossed it aside, "I need food! I hunger!" He roared, his speech choppy with a thick accent. Hachiro saw him begin to make his way toward the girl.

Hachiro leaped forwards from behind the wall and ran up behind the man, making a good cut across his back. He leaped away from the shop and whipped the blood off of his sword as the man screamed, falling to his knees in agony.

"You should never treat a woman in that way." He said in monotone, just like his master. His tan skin glistened with sweat in the morning sun, he wiped his forehead and stood tall. "I overestimated you, I took you for a large monster, but you're just a fat oaf." He said coldly.

He looked over at the women, "Are you alright?"

They both nodded.

"Quickly head inside. I'll finish off this loser." He said heroically, he gripped his sword and looked at the man, who trembled on the ground. "I am Ryuu Hachiro, eighth son of the Ryuu Cla-."

"Please, I no bad." The man said, standing up, "I-."

Hachiro sighed with irritation, "It is ill-mannered to cut a samurai off during his introduction." He glared at the man, "What is your name?"

"White. Quincey White."

Hachiro scoffed, "So you are European, I figured as much due to your light hair and light colored eyes, and your…. size." Hachiro stepped into his fighting stance and tightened his hold on the sword. "I am a man of tradition, so I will end you now for passing into forbidden land."

Quincey narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. The cut in his back seemed to stop hurting.

"Come." He motioned with his hand.

Hachiro took off towards the beast, slicing the air with his sword as a distraction before jabbing forwards. The sword grazed the side of the man, making him grunt before he reeled his fist back and punched Hachiro straight in the jaw sending him stumbling back. Pain shot through his face, making him grimace. The man's fighting style was straight forward, no gimmicks or agility just brute force.

He fights like Min, he thought to himself, holding his throbbing jaw in his free hand. Though my traditional style will outsmart him, I have to stay agile. He sprinted forwards again, right into the man's swinging fist. He quickly ducked and slid beneath the giant, slicing his calf.

Quincey shouted and stumbled back, gripping his bleeding leg before smiling at Hachiro. "You fast, but I strong." He growled, a crooked grin spreading across his face.

Hachiro's stomach churned, This man keeps getting hurt, yet he smiles. What the hell is wrong with him?

Quincey held his fists up over his face and bounced side to side. Hachiro leapt toward him, bracing himself. He played the same card, swinging then jabbing with his sword.

Quincey dodged this time, jabbing Hachiro with his fist, then throwing a hook. The hook caught the side of Hachiro's head, confusing him for a second before he slashed down on the man's arm. Quinncey swung his arm back in shock before using his other hand to throw a powerful uppercut into Hachiro's stomach, sending him soaring down the street.

He tasted the disgusting twinge of copper on his tongue. He sat up and clenched his stomach, closing one eye his face twisted with pain. Hachiro stood, holding his sword a little weaker than before. He glared at his legs for wobbling and hated his arms for shaking. He ground his teeth together before running forwards again, the man he was fighting seemed indestructible, his arms blocked all of Hachiro's moves, and when he was cut it was as if he felt nothing.

Quincey stalked forwards throwing rapid punches, Hachiro was caught off guard. He began dodging, not able to keep up, punch after punch landed on his face, shoulder, and stomach. He attempted to throw a punch, his fist jolting with pain as it hit Quincey's solid abdomen. Quincey quickly destroyed any glimmer of hope for Hachiro as he threw a punch with all of his might straight into his chest. Hachiro felt something crack and he was flung back into a cart of porcelain masks, the street filled with the loud crash of shattering porcelain along with the clatter of Hachiro's sword bouncing away from him. He flipped off of the cart onto the ground, now littered with shards of the cart and blood from his nose. He propped himself up on his hands and knees, coughing up blood into his mouth.

Footsteps approached him, crunching the debris on the cobblestone. He looked behind him and narrowed his eyes before being kicked, flying across the road as if he weighed nothing. He skidded on his back letting out a groan. His lungs screamed for air as blood ran down the back of his throat. He let out a small laugh, Being beaten by a man with no honor. What a failure I am…

The footsteps approached him again, but were interrupted, "YO, FATASS!" A familiar voice rang into the air. "You like to box?" she asked, standing tall, crossing her arms.

Quincey looked at the girl and grinned, "Yes. Boxing I like."

"Then it's boxing you'll get."

Hachiro used the small bit of strength left in him and sat up, looking at the girl. His eyes rolled as he saw the familiar female.

"Min…" He grumbled, he had wished for anybody but her to help him.

"What's your name, dummy?" She asked the man.

"Quincey. You?"

Min stood and crossed her arms over her chest, pondering, "Nezumi (Rat)."

Quincey was taken back, "Nezumi. Pretty name." He said, smiling.

Min looked over at Hachiro, who glared at her with disapproval, and snickered, content with the joke she had played on the foreigner. "Well, Quincey. I'm going to fight you now, because who wants to box a loser samurai who doesn't know the rules of the game? Plus, he got creamed pretty badly, so I might as well step in." She shrugged and looked back at Quincey,

"Let's play." She put her arms up over her face as Quincey walked over and did the same. He towered at least a foot and a half over her. He began to throw rapid punches. The two did a dance of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts, jumping and shifting, left and right. Min had to reach up a considerable amount to hit the man's face, while he had to swing uncomfortably low.

After a few minutes of getting nowhere, they took a few steps away from each other.

"Screw this…" Min growled. She ran at the wall of the shop that had just been ransacked by the large monster. Her foot caught the wall and she flew into the air, springing her spinning her leg straight into the brute's face.

Quincey stumbled back and skidded onto his butt, his head finally on level with Min. She began to throw fast, hard punches, each one catching their spot right on point. She reeled her arm all the way back, as far as her fatigued muscles would allow, and smashed her fist right into the man's temple. the blow sent him careening into the ground, unconscious. Min stepped back and looked over towards Hachiro.

"You're so sad." She scolded. The two females from the shop came outside, glancing wearily at the unconscious lump on the ground.

Hachiro sat up, pain wracking his body. On weak legs, he shuffled over to get his sword, picking it up. It felt much heavier than before. He slid it into its sheath, Am I really this weak? He thought to himself. His knees hit the ground, shame flooding through his veins. Embarrassment is the worst emotion; I have done all I can to keep it away from me but I still feel so foolish. He felt an arm wrap around his torso, the young girl from before knelt next to him.

"Come in, samurai. You fought hard, let us help." Her voice came out so smooth, it engulfed him in a feeling of warmth.

"Yes. Thank you." He stood not needing her help to walk, but the feeling of her arm around him was too much to pass up. She lead him inside of their shop and sat him down at a small table in the back where Min waited, sipping tea.

"I'll get you some tea as well, please rest." She reassured before rushing behind long curtains into the back.

Min sipped her tea and looked across the table at him, her eyebrow raised in an expression of amusement. "You sure did great out there, champ." She commented before setting down her tea. Her eyes stared at the cup, the small flecks of leaves swirling around in continuous circle.

Hachiro stared emotionlessly at her, obviously un-amused at her comment. "I shouldn't have lost. I shouldn't have been saved by someone like you." He said bitterly.

She picked her cup up to take another sip, her eyes locked onto Hachiro's despite his resentful glare. She set her cup down, silencing the shop. Min shifted in her seat.

"I don't know who you think I am or if you're just being weak because you don't want to be here, but this mission is not a fucking joke. Don't treat me or our situation like something to take lightly. My mother lived her whole life holding onto these envelopes. She spent her whole life knowing her two best friends were out there, knowing that this would be her final message. This is the last thing left of my mother, these are her final words." Min pulled out the small sunflower box and slammed it on the table. She gripped it with her hand and pushed herself up, leaning over the table while glaring deeply into Hachiro's eyes. She stopped when their faces were only centimeters apart, her gold eyes piercing into his soul.

"So stop being so fucking weak and step up. I'm done carrying baggage. Next time we fight, I refuse to come save your sorry ass. I'm not dying for your sake." She stared into his eyes for a few long moments before pulling the box off the table and shoving it back into her bag. "When you're ready to stop feeling sorry for yourself, I'll be waiting at the west entrance of the village." She walked out of the shop, her hips always had an exaggerated sway to them, her body was always a little too relaxed, her walk was the opposite of elegant.

The shop girl came back in, carrying a tray of dumplings and tea. She set them down and, glanced over at the empty seat then shyly back to Hachiro, whose eye began to swell and whose nose turned a shade of purple.

"Where is your friend?" She asked, taking a cold cloth out of a bucket of water sitting the corner.

The rag stung Hachiro's eye, "She is not my friend." He said stubbornly.

The girl frowned, "Oh, well she sure did a friendly thing for you. Hold this to your eye." She directed. "Why would she do such a thing if she didn't think of you as a friend?"

Hachiro narrowed his eyes, "For her own self-gain. Her confidence. Just another thing to rub in my face. She loves to make me feel like a dumbass when she's the one who's never read a book."

"Maybe you are one. A dumbass." The girl said playfully.

Hachiro stared at her, not understanding the joke.

"I mean, you jumped in and fought a guy you were surely not going to win against. That's very brave, but to be brave you must be a little bit stupid. Maybe that's why you think that girl is so dumb… Because she is too brave."

Hachiro pursed his lips and shook his head, a small smile on his mouth.

"Or she's just plain idiotic."

The girl giggled and shrugged, "Possibly. I don't know either of you. My name is Hiyoma."

"Ryuu Hachiro."

The girl smiled. "Alright, Ryuu-san, stay here and I'll bring some supplies to stitch up that lip," She said pointing to the large gash in the corner of his mouth.

Hachiro stared at the dumplings steaming on the table, pursing his lips as he got lost in thought. That man, the giant he fought was trying to tell him something. The man was hungry, just hungry. But Hachiro helped his country like he should. Such is the duty of a samurai. His master would have done the same, right? Right?

"Right." Hachiro said to himself. He looked down at his tan hands, bruises forming on his knuckles. Bruises from on hit in the guy's chest. Damn… He felt embarrassment course through his body.

Hiyoma walked back in."Alright! Let's begin!" She pulled out a long, silver needle and thread, making Hachiro shiver.

Min sat leaning against the large, red arch that lead out of the village. The sun was beginning to set, sending orange light cascading through the tree branches onto her extended legs. Min knew she had never been the "ideal" woman, and she never would be, Perhaps that's why Hachi's taking so long. He's probably givin' it to that girl. She smirked at the thought of Hachiro's awkwardness in bed.

"Pffffft!" She let out a loud howl of laughter as she held her stomach. She stood up wiping tears from her eyes, "Phew!" She glanced around the fiery woods, savoring the beauty of nature. Her nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath.

"Mom would have loved this… She loved the color yellow." She said to herself, "You must get a kick out of seeing me struggle with this dude? 'Ohhhh but give him a chance, Min-chan!'" She exclaimed, mocking her mother's voice. She felt her throat tighten a bit before shaking it off.

"I got this, Mom… I promise."

Min made her way back into the village, planning on breaking up whatever Hachi was doing with that girl.

As Min strode down the streets she looked suspiciously to the windows, watching as people slammed their blinds shut when she passed.

"Okay, so this place is just plain fuckin' weird." She concluded. When she approached the shop, she saw the silhouette of Hachi and the girl sitting on the ground, her hand reaching up to his face. A lover's embrace? Min thought to herself, her eyes widening and eyebrow lifting, I was just joking, but holy shit, he did it.

Hachiro sat on the ground, he'd finished multiple flasks of sake beforehand so Hiyoma could thread neat stitches through his lip. He sat completely relaxed, giggling whenever she accidentally grazed his chin with her finger.

"You're soooo good… At… Things…" He slurred.

A grin spread over Hiyoma's lips, "Yeah?" She asked quietly, grabbing the corner of his kimono. She poured him another bowl of sake, shoving it between his lips. He slowly reached up after finishing the saucer.

"H-Hyeeey." He murmured, weakly gripping her wrist as she gripped onto his kimono, "Can I leave now?"

Hiyoma smiled, "I have a better idea…" She said leaning in, "Never leave… Marry me, samurai." Her breath tickled his ear.

Hachiro giggled to himself, "Heheh, marry?" He sung. His eyes widened and he sobered up… slightly, "W-Wait! Marry?!" Hachiro's face turned beet red. "I-I… Wha-?"

He was cut off by a quick kiss, Hiyoma crushing her lips into his. Hachiro leaned back, screaming internally, his eyes wide as golf balls. He would be fine with this… if she hadn't just proposed to him!

Fuck, fuck, fuck… He thought to himself as her lips worked on his, he felt his hands begin to slide beneath the girl's top. Wait… What am I doing? No, bad Hachiro. Stop it. He glanced over at the front windows for an escape plan and spotted a figure looming behind the paper screen, he knew. He managed to pry his lips away from Hiyoma's, opening his mouth and letting out a sexual wail that could be heard echoing down the streets.

Min's eyes widened and an eager grin spread across her face. She whipped open the sliding door into the shop, even though the entire window next to it had been destroyed a few hours prior.

"I KNEEEEEW IT!" She declared bursting in, pointing a finger rigidly in their direction. She stormed forwards, grabbing the girl by the back of her kimono and flinging her into the air like a rag doll. "Party's over, kids!" She exclaimed, scooping up Hachiro and flinging him over her shoulder. Giving the girl one last wink, she ran out of the shop, Hachiro's body bouncing up and down with every step.

Min made her way through the winding streets, "I am getting out of this weird-ass town with it's weird-ass people." She declared. They passed through the gates and into the woods, her steps finally slowing into a leisurely walk as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You're heavier than I thought you would be, Hachi."

Hachiro smirked, "Is that a fat joke?" he teased. Min threw him down in the dirt, laughing at he landed flat on his ass.

"Yes. Fatty."

Hachiro giggled and flopped onto his back, laying in the middle of the dirt path.

"Hey, Min." He said, looking up at her, not moving his body at all.

"What?" She asked, not bothering to pick him up, leaning a tree next to him, propping his body against the freshly uprooted trunk.

"You have a big booger up your nose." He started to cackle.

Min snorted and wiped her nose on her sleeve, "Thanks, bud, that means a lot."

Hachiro was silent for a second, "...Hey, Min."

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath in, then let it out, "I…." He took in another deep breath, Min looking at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I was proposed to today." He began to giggle again.

Min lifted an eyebrow, "Really? Was she pretty?"

"Hell yeah she was pretty! I grabbed her breast too. Did you see that? I did, for a second." He beamed, obviously proud of himself.

"Hey Min?"

Min snickered to herself, "What is it now?"

"Do you know what my name means?"

Min's eyebrows rose, "Do I seem like the kind of person that would dive deep into the meaning of names?"

Hachiro shrugged, "No… Well, it means eighth son. I have eleven siblings." Hachiro folded his arms behind his head, "I was so ashamed in myself when I lost against that guy… I have to bring honor to my family, being the eighth son, I really have to prove myself. I'm the youngest, the weakest, the most useless." He narrowed his eyes.

"My father used to go out with my seven older brothers, they would fight together while I stayed home with my four sisters and did housework. My father shunned me, saying I was no man, I was a shameful, feminine son." He pursed his lips and paused for a second, running his tongue over the stitches on the corner of his mouth. "That must be why you drive me so crazy. You're everything I wish I could have been in my father's eyes before he sent me away. So strong, so bold." He stopped for a moment, as if reliving the whole thing again in his mind.

"My father sent me to Jin so I could learn how to be a man. Jin agreed I was too weak. Even now, after all these years, I thought I was so far. Then I met someone like you who blows my whole idea of tradition out of the water. I just wish I was more like you…"

Min snorted, "Right."

Hachiro sat up and looked over at the girl, whose arms were crossed over her chest.

"What?"

Min uncrossed her arms and pulled her legs into a criss-cross position, "Let me give you some advice: You don't want to be like me. I am not desirable. I was raised to fight to protect my mother and that's all I know. I wish I wasn't strong, and I wish I didn't even have to go on this mission with you because that would be my mother is still alive. But these things we wish for will not come true, so stop wishing to be someone you're not. Just do yourself a favor and thrive off of yourself." She looked down at her legs.

"I'm sorry you feel so obligated to be manly."

Hachiro reached over and sloppily patted Min's head, "Isss okay." He slurred before lying down on the ground, quickly dozing off and passing out.

Min rolled her eyes and dragged herself under a tree nearby where she laid down, slowly falling asleep. Not even questioning it as she drifted off with Hachiro into her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it! Also don't forget to leave a comment and we'll see you guys in another two weeks :)


End file.
